


Wild Creatures

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mud, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Newt and Tina have cute sex in the mud. That's pretty much it.





	Wild Creatures

For a city girl like Tina, Newt’s suitcase was a vacation every time. It reminded her of the trips her family had taken when she was a child, fastidiously planned Portkey hops to New Mexico, Florida, California. Although the bigger creatures still made her nervous, and she couldn’t turn off the part of her brain that wondered how many regulations Newt was breaking, she could spend hours basking in the sun or breathing in the miraculously fresh air.

He’d been back for about a week, giddy from the publication of his book and the trip to Romania he’d taken after. He’d taken her out to dinner the first night, and regaled her with stories of dragons and vampires. Their telling was punctuated with blushing and nervous glances, only some of them explainable by the accidents with marinara sauce when Newt gestured too extravagantly. Walking home, Tina had decided she’d had enough of this stage of the proceedings. Finding a pause between stories about Romanian Ridgebacks, she’d pulled him aside into an alley, pressed him against a wall, and kissed him deep. The week since had been everything she could have hoped for.

She hadn’t been this excited since she’d been a teenager sneaking off with Mary Polanski. Work was as tense as ever – Grindlewald still hadn’t been captured and attacks on No-Maj’s were increasing. But instead of her usual hurried late-night dinners and exhausted collapse into bed, she was coming home to a tiny wonderland, warm and sunny and occupied by a curious man who made her feel all kinds of ways.

Today, he didn’t answer when she knocked on the suitcase. After a few more tries, she lifted the latch and went in. She found him in the dugbog enclosure, on his knees in the muck, trying to hold on a piece of wood with writhing limbs attached. 

She called out a greeting, and he startled and lost hold of the dugbog, which dove into the nearest patch of water and vanished. Apparently unbothered, Newt stood up, wiping his filthy hands ineffectually on his equally filthy pants.

“Tina!” he said delightedly. “Sorry about the mess, I was trying to give her some medication. She picked up a case of marsh lice while we were traveling. Nothing major, but a bit uncomfortable. It takes a minute to rub the medication in though, and she’s not so willing to stick around while I do.”

“Still sounds a lot better than my day,” Tina said. “Do you need a hand?”

“That would be lovely, if you don’t mind,” he said. “It’s the last thing I have to get done today.” He wove his fingers together, and blushed. “Er…if you want a change of clothes first, I’ve got a few sets of work clothes in the top drawer on the far left.”

“Yeah, I’d better not ruin these. I’ll be right back,” said Tina.

She found the clothes easily enough, and pulled the door of Newt’s … office? kitchen?... closed behind her to change. They were obviously rough work clothes, patched and worn, and they smelled pleasantly of Newt. It gave her a bit of a transgressive thrill to put them on; although she was modern enough to wear pants, full men’s clothing was a step further.

After getting changed, she rejoined Newt by the swamp. He passed her a jar of cream, and explained that he needed her to rub it on the dugbog’s back while he held it down. He produced a tiny fish from somewhere, and waved it back and forth in the water while softly clicking his tongues. When the dugbog reemerged, lunging for the fish, Newt tossed it in the air and clamped his hands down on either side of the creature’s back. It chomped down the fish, and then started wriggling back and forth, spraying them both with muck.

Tina leaned forward, found the rough red patch on the dugbog’s back, and rubbed the medicine on it. Newt let go as soon as she was done, and the creature dove back into the water and disappeared.

Newt and Tina looked at each other and started laughing. They were both a mess, mud soaking into their pants and sprayed across their faces.

“Sorry about this,” Newt said after they’d both caught their breaths. “I’m sure it wasn’t quite what you were planning to do with your evening.”

“It’s fine,” Tina replied. “It’s honestly a nice change. Besides,” she added with a smile, “it’s not a bad look on you.”

“Is that so?” said Newt, returning her grin. “Should I have been rolling in the mud every time before you came over?”

“Maybe not every time, but I certainly don’t mind a little mess once in a while.” She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing one dirty hand against his cheek.

Newt flushed. “That really is quite a relief, actually. I’m out here with the animals so often… I used to get in a lot of trouble with my parents when I was younger, coming in with my clothes ruined all the time.”

“Well, you might be in a different kind of trouble now,” said Tina, and kissed him again.

Newt took the hint this time and returned the kiss, pulling her in closer.

Tina let her hands wander as they embraced, leaving trails under his shirt and beneath the waistband of his pants. Encouraged by the adorable breathy noises he made when she moved lower, she dropped to her knees and popped opened the top button on his pants. She grinned up at him. “This work for you?”

“Oh Merlin yes,” he gasped. She opened the rest of his buttons, and began to run her tongue over his already-hardening cock, teasing the tip of it as she moved a mud-slick hand up and down near the base. When he was properly hard, she stood up, continuing to move her hand slowly back and forth. 

“Take that shirt off for me?” she asked. He complied, tossing the shirt onto a dry patch of grass. She took in the sight of his torso: firm, scarred, and still relatively clean. She’d have to do something about that last bit. She peeled her own shirt off, and Newt made another happy little noise. He bent down and softly kissed the tops of her breasts. He lifted one, nuzzling gently with lips and teeth around her nipple. Tina made some happy noises of her own. “Lie down,” she whispered in his ear. He slowly sank to his knees, kissing his way down, and then dropped abruptly to his seat. He lay back, making an adorable grimace as the wet ground touched the skin of his back, and stretched his arms out over his head, grinning as he posed for her.

“Beautiful,” Tina said. She climbed out of her trousers, tossing them aside, and knelt down besides him, shins and knees sinking into the mud. Her fingers left trails as she ran them over his chest. She scooped up handfuls of the stuff, painted his torso with it until there was more mud than skin. Reaching for her wand, she cast a quick Scourgify over his cock. Then, straddling him, she slowly eased herself onto it, humming with pleasure as it entered her. She began to move up and down, bracing herself with filthy hands against Newt’s stomach. 

“Oh, Tina, that’s amazing,” he said. “Please don’t stop doing that.”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” she replied. She began to move faster, squeeze harder, pushing him further down into the muck with each stroke. She felt the warmth and pressure building inside her. Newt was gasping, eyes fixed on her as she rode him. 

“Please, Tina, god, Tina, please…” The words came closer and closer together, and he suddenly gasped and shuddered, pushing himself upright and clinging to her. 

“God, that was…how is that better every time?”

“I really don’t know,” she said. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.” She was about to ask him to help her finish, but he already knew what she needed. Cleaning off one hand, he slid it between them, slipping one finger inside her to replace his cock. His hand pressed against her clit as he moved it back and forth, adding another finger when she moaned and asked for more. She came so hard she saw stars, collapsing bonelessly against him once her convulsions had finished.

“Well,” he said, once they’d both caught their breath. “That was lovely, but there’s still one problem.”

“What’s that?” she asked. “I’m not seeing any problems here.

“We’re in a very unfair situation. You’ve got me absolutely soaked me in mud, but you’re very nearly clean except for your legs. And that adorable little streak on your face there.”

“Yeah? Well what are you planning to do about it?” she said with a grin.

He simply let go; enough of her body weight was against him that she fell forward into the muck, catching herself on her hands and sinking in to halfway up her forearms. “Aw, that was mean,” she said. “Don’t you know how to treat a lady?”

“I figured as an Auror you’d be able to handle yourself,” he replied.

“Fair enough,” she said, and lunged for him.

He was already so covered that she was doing far more damage to herself as she wrestled him into the mud, but she really couldn’t care less. The filth on his torso rubbed off onto hers, smearing her stomach and breasts, and she landed solidly on her back as they rolled, coating her hair and most of her exposed skin with the stuff. She managed to get back on top, and forced his face into the mud. He came up ludicrous and dripping, and returned the favor a moment later, smearing two thickly coated hands all over her face. She shrieked in fake offense, and dove for him again, looking for the last clean spots on his body to ruin. 

By the time they were finished, they were both covered head to toe, so thickly coated in filth that they were scarcely recognizable as human. They lay together in the marsh, enjoying the warmth of the mud and of each other’s company.

But they couldn’t stay there forever. “Could I use your bath?” Tina asked. “Queenie’ll throw me out if I track mud on the carpets.”

“Oh!” he said. “I suppose Queenie’s going to know all about this, isn’t she?”

“She’s overheard a lot worse,” said Tina. “I’ll tell her not to tease you about it if you’re embarrassed.”

“Not embarrassed, exactly…but please do ask her that. And of course you can use the bath. I’d ask to join you, but it’s a bit small even for one.”

“I’ll just have to invite you up to the apartment sometime then,” she said with a grin, as she set off to fill the tub.

Before long they were both cleaned up and ready to head out for dinner. Tina chucked Newt on the arm before they climbed up the ladder out of the suitcase. “Let me know next time you need help with something like that again.”

“I’m afraid you’ll regret asking that,” Newt said. “There’s an awful lot of work to be done with the animals.”

“Well, you’ll just have to figure out a way to make it worth my while.” She pecked him on the cheek one last time before they climbed out of the suitcase for a much needed meal.


End file.
